


The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors

by lightsaberlesbian



Series: Humans Fanwork Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Humans (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberlesbian/pseuds/lightsaberlesbian
Summary: A crossover between Humans and Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire where Melisandre makes Mia one of the red priestesses of R'hllor.





	The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> AU Week  
> Day 3: Crossover/Fusion  
> Do a mashup with one of your other favourite franchises. Popular ones in our fandom have been Merlin, Star Wars, and Doctor Who, but be as random as you like! Crossovers introduce characters/events from both sides, fusions usually put the characters of one into the world of the other.

”Lord of Light, come to us in our darkness,” the Priestess speaks. In the light of the fire she looks like part of the flames, with her red hair and scarlet robes, the ruby choker glowing bright in the hollow of her collarbone. “Mia of House Elster kneels before you,  _R’hllor_ , with the remains of her past life in her hands to give to you.”

With a single nod she gestures for Mia to begin the offering of the little pile consisting of everything she brought with her from Dorne to Dragonstone:

Some clothes including the silky, yellow gown she wore for Max and Florentine’s wedding. Never again shall she wear the color yellow, or any color but red.

Books gifted to her by Niska: Collections of Dornish poetry _, The History of House Martell, A Dance of Dragons_  and of course  _The Seven Pointed Star._

Lies and fables, as her priestess always said. Irrelevant for anyone who serves the Lord.

Letters from father, each one containing dried sunflower petals from mother. 

This time of year the sunflowers in Dorne rise as high as the Sunspear Palace itself, Mia recalls. No flowers are able to grow on the island of Dragonstone.

Some of her old artwork, mostly paintings of Dornish landscapes, of the golden deserts of Sandstone and the Summer sea which always glittered gorgeously in the sun, but also some sketches of the family. Father in his library, Niska in an ocean of orchids and lotus flowers as she absentmindedly strolls through the water gardens during one of their visits, Fred teaching Leo how to properly use a spear, a portrait of herself. 

She remembers the drawing, they were all out of colored paint so she used charcoal to color her hair black and crushed leaves to get the green of her eyes right.

Leo’s stuffed lion, still soft and golden. He was unable to sleep without it from the moment he was born until he turned ten and he had given to Mia half a year prior to remember him by when she set off for the Stormlands, Dragonstone and the lady Melisandre. 

She needs to forget him and the rest of them.

One after the other, she picks  up an item to throw into the fire, the flames engulfing the objects within the fraction of a second. They are no more; there is no past, no family, no memories. Only fire, only  _R’hllor_. 

“Take her offering, Lord, let your fire cleanse her from her sinful past and guide her towards her new life as one of your servants, as your priestess. May she shine your light onto others, until all of the Seven Kingdoms are willing to serve you and  _Azor Ahai_  claims the Iron Throne to defeat the Great Other. Cast your light upon her, R’hllor. For the night is dark and full of terrors.”

“For the night is dark and full of terrors,” Mia repeats and closes her eyes as they’ve rehearsed. She can hear the sound of her priestess’s feet in the sand approaching her. 

 “After the long summer, darkness will fall heavy on the world,” she says. She wraps her in what feels like a soft blanket, immediately warming her skin and calming her standing hairs from the cold wind of the Narrow Sea. Never again will she feel cold, not in the robes of a Red Priestess. “Stars will bleed, the cold breath of winter will freeze the seas and the dead shall rise in the north, but your fire, Lord, will never burn out.”

Mia feels the choker being wrapped around her neck, fitting her perfectly, the ruby settling right below her throat as if it’s always been there. Then, hands cups her face, the words  _leghagon zirȳla_ being whispered against her forehead before she is kissed by soft, scorching lips. One hand slides down her cheek, and a thumb presses against her chin and tilts her face upwards, she opens her eyes.

 _“Valar morghulis,”_ the Priestess says from above her. In the light of the fire she looks like part of the flames, with her red hair and scarlet robes.

 _“Valar dohaeris,”_ Mia repeats and in the reflection of the Priestess’s eyes, glowing as bright and red as the ruby in the hollow between her collarbones, she sees that she does too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> High Valyrian:  
> Leghagon zirȳla = Enter her  
> Valar morghulis = All men must die  
> Valar dohaeris = All men must serve


End file.
